


Lumos

by samandriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/pseuds/samandriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel wants to learn about pop culture from Kevin, so every night before Kevin goes to bed, he reads Samandriel a chapter from the Harry Potter books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumos

Samandriel wants to learn about pop culture from Kevin, so every night before Kevin goes to bed, he reads Samandriel a chapter from the Harry Potter books.

A few days before Christmas, Kevin takes his old baseball cap, puts it on Samandriel’s head and announce that Samandriel was a Gryffindor. Samandriel asks for something red and gold for Christmas. Luckily for him, Mrs. Tran knows how to knit.

On his first Christmas, Samandriel gets his own wand and a Gryffindor scarf. Kevin smiles to himself as they sit down and continue reading; Samandriel tries to cast spells with his wand while using his angel mojo to make it work.

“Yer a wizard, Samandriel!”, Kevin says to him with a laugh, and as the lights dim that night, Samandriel whispers, “Lumos”, and his wand lights up just a bit for Kevin to have enough light to keep on reading to him.

All was well.


End file.
